The objectives of this project are: to establish whether or not alterations in circadian temperature patterns occur in patients with major depressive disorder (RDC): to determine whether they bear any relationship to patterns of symptomatology and response to somatic treatment. Careful 24 hour monitoring of temperature may be a useful noninvasive technique for furthering our understanding of the psychobiology of depression.